Forever Naley
by love of escapism
Summary: One-shot Naley. Set at the end of episode 2x07 when Nathan feels a bit protective of his Hales and shows her that she is his : Just Naley smut. Lemonss ;


**This is my Naley One Shot which is dedicated to Christine (oth4evernaley) who asked me to do it.**

**This can be a present for accepting to be wee Ryaca's virtual godmother! Lol. ( and also belated birthday) I hope you enjoy it.**

**Well just to set the scene it will be from Nathan's POV it is going to start at the end of episode 2x07....**

**Review please...**

**NPOV.**

I looked down at Haley now completely ignoring that Chris guy, who does he think he is? I was so happy for her, she was brilliant up there! The only thing is she has an interview with Thud magazine now and to be honest all I want to do is just take her home and show her how sexy I thought she was.

"I love you" She smiled sweetly towards me.

"I love you too." I kissed her softly as she walked away, god she really is so beautiful.

I was broke out of thought by Chris, "Do you have any idea how many guys in the room want to nail your wife right now?"

"Excuse me?" he ignored me and went to walk away but I walked over stopping him my anger getting the better of me.

"Maybe so but you know there is only one guy in the room that is going to nail her right?" He laughed again as if he didn't understand what I was saying.

"Yeah okay, but you know it gets kind of lonely when you are on the road while the husband is still at home, you know she will be touring soon with a voice like that?" He laughed again walking away and leaving me with the thought.

Haley going on tour? Haley leaving me? Getting lonely on the road? I shuddered; she wouldn't ever leave me would she? We are supposed to be for always and forever.

I looked up to see Haley come out of the toilet; jealously overtook me when I thought about her with anyone else, I needed to remind myself that she was mine, only mine.

I quickly walked over to her pushing her against the wall, she jumped slightly then noticing it was me she instantly relaxed.

I stared into her gorgeous eyes and all they held for me was love. I smiled down at her and she laughed slightly.

"Nathan what are you doing?" My face turned serious.

"You won't ever leave me will you?" She looked shocked at me asking her this and to be honest I was content in knowing she had never thought of it.

"Nathan I will never leave you, you know that right?" I looked away from her eyes, I was feeling vulnerable; Haley was the only true thing in my life. I love her more than anything and life without her wouldn't be life at all.

"Yeah it's just that Chris guy was saying you could be touring soon with the voice you have and-" She cut me off my kissing me, her soft lips against mine brought back to me the reason for me being over here now and not going home; to show her she was mine.

I lifted her up while kissing her as I started to walk into the toilet. I needed to be with her now.

"Nathan I have an interview" My lips made their way down to her neck, "Forget about it Hales, just think about you and I, nothing else."

She didn't protest and I looked into her eyes now dripping with lust; I knew she had given in.

"I love you so much Nathan."

"I love you too." I kissed with all the love I held for her. I placed her on the sink in the toilets while our tongues were battling for dominance. Her small hands were gripping onto my hair only fuelling me on more. God I wanted her so bad.

She was mine; no one else's. Not that punk Chris's, not any of those stupid band groupies. She was mine; Nathan Scott's.

The thought just made me want to pound deep inside her and claim her like I have so many times. Knowing I have been the only guy to pleasure her, to be inside her makes me feel special, it makes me want her so much more.

My lips trailed down the side of her face and along her neck, it was so soft. I gently started to suck on her pulse point and instantly I heard Haley moan. I am only one who knows what she likes. I am the only one who can please her.

My hands made their way to the bottom of her black lace top as I threw it over her head leaving her clad in her black lacy bra. My cock grew hard at the sight of her, she is just so sexy.

I then took my own top off throwing it in the sink, I then skilfully unclipped Haley's bra so that her breasts hung free. My mouth again attacked her neck but I had a destination to get to and I started kissing down until I was at her beautiful breast. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and started to suck it lightly. I looked up to see Haley's eyes rolled back; she was clearly enjoying herself. This made me even harder and I gently bit down on her nipple causing her to whimper.

After I gave her other breast the same attention started kissing down her soft body until her white trousers came in the way.

I unbuttoned them in record speed and with her pants I pulled them down leaving her naked in front of me. I smiled towards her and she smiled back then looked down at my bulge sticking out of my trousers and slowly licked her lips. I groaned at the thought of my cock being in her mouth.

But then I looked at her in front of me and knew I had to show her what I could do, I bent down on the floor so my face was facing Haley's centre. She spread her legs open as she knew know exactly what I wanted to do to her.

I started to kiss up her legs making sure I was taking my time to get where I wanted to. Lastly I kissed her inner thigh and then faced her centre. I licked along her folds and smirked at how wet she was. I loved the fact I could do this to her. I took her legs over my shoulders so I had easy access. She whimpered when my tongue made its way inside her.

"God Haley you taste amazing..." She moaned as I continued with my tongue. I loved the fact I was the only person that ever tasted her. Her hands flew to my head holding it in place. I took my tongue away and inserted three fingers into her, she moaned louder this time and I put my mouth over her throbbing clit sucking it gently.

Haley started squirming but her grip on my head kept it there. I continued plunging my fingers in and out of her tight wet heat.

I could tell she was about to come and I stepped away from her. She groaned in protest and I laughed.

Her hands made their way to my jeans as she hastily unbuckled them, I then pushed them down with my boxers as my erection hung free.

"Please Nathan I need you inside me now" I didn't need to be told twice and I positioned myself at her entrance.

I kissed her ear softly and then slammed into her. She moaned loudly and I grunted at feeling her around me.

"Hales you feel so amazing, so wet, say it's for me." I needed confirmation that she wanted me, that she was wet because of her need for me.

"Nathan it's always for you, it will always be for you, nobody else, just you." My fears were taken away instantly at her words. I knew this is where we both belonged.

I started pounding into her, my hands made their way to her ass as I lifted her up slightly giving me easier access to her beautiful body.

"Oh god Nathan faster please"

I started thrusting even harder into her as my pace quickened. One of my hands went to her clit as I started rubbing it. She threw her head back and kept moaning.

There really was nothing better than this, no feeling that could bring me this much pleasure. She was mine all mine, her body, her heart and her beautiful soul.

I was close and I could tell she was too. I slammed into her one last time causing her muscles to tighten around me as her orgasm hit, she screamed my name and mine came too as I spilled everything I had into her.

We came down from our high and I didn't move. I don't want to be away from her.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah it was Hales."

"I love you so much Nathan, always and forever."

"I love you too, I will never stop."

She looked down at us still joined in the middle of the toilet in Tric.

"You know Nathan I think we should get out of here before someone sees us. I laughed; she is right Karen wouldn't me too happy.

We were about to put our clothes on when suddenly the lights went out.

"Nathan what the hell?"

I ran over to the door to find it was locked from the outside.

"I think we are stuck they must be away home."

"OH my god! Nathan what are we going to do?" I smiled in the darkness, this was perfect.

"I know exactly what we are going to do." I felt her body next to mine and I moved her against the wall kissing her neck.

Yes I do know exactly what we are going to do ....

**THE END ;)**

**So honey I hope you enjoyed it :) Also anyone else that read this thanks so much I hope you also enjoyed it and a review would be pretty cool ;)  
Also check my other Naley stories if you are bored :)  
**


End file.
